Someone Quirky and Original
by XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Alice just started working at Beach City Grill and immediately befriends the staff. When she realizes she has feelings for Priestly she's too scared to tell him, afraid he doesn't like her. OC/Priestly. Rated T for language and making out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own anything even remotely related to Ten Inch Hero

Warning- Rated T for making out, language, and crude humor

Chapter 1

Alice's POV

I drove around like a mad woman, looking for some place to eat my feels away, stopping in front of a restaurant called Beach City Grill. I slid out of the car and somehow managed to make it through the door in the stupid heels I was wearing, before I promptly tripped and fell flat on my face. Well, that's certainly adding insult to injury…or would that be injury to insult?

"You okay?" someone asked.

"Yeah, yeah fine."

"You gonna stay there all day blocking the door?"

"It's pretty comfortable down here actually, so yeah, maybe I will."

"Here, I'll help you up."

I felt a pair of strong hands under my arms and suddenly my feet were back on the ground.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

I turned to see who had helped me up. An older guy, probably in his fifties with brown hair and a rat-tail was smiling at me.

"Can we get you something to eat? I'm Trucker by the way."

"Yeah, what's the biggest size sub I can order?" I asked.

"Twelve inches."

"Great."

I walked over to the counter to talk to the girl taking orders.

"Hi. I'd like a twelve inch veggie sub, a big ass order of curly fries, and a coke please."

"Yeah sure. Not to be nosy, but that's a big order. You okay?" she asked.

"Not really. Bad day."

"I can see how a day in those shoes could suck."

I laughed and slid her a twenty. Before I could explain what happened the door swung open. My eyes widened.

A guy, probably 6'1, with bright green eyes stood there. His hair was spiked up in a red Mohawk and he had piercings in his ears, nose, and one below his bottom lip. His t-shirt read, "Tip me or Die".

"Great timing Priestly, twelve inch veggie sub with curly fries."

"I just got here!"

"It's your job," Jen, the girl behind the counter, said.

He grumbled, but made his way behind the counter and ties his apron.

"This better be for a hot chick."

"Depends on your definition of hot I suppose," I said, amused.

He turned to face me and gave me a quick up down.

"Fine, I'll make it."

"So, tell us why your day sucked," Jen urged.

"Well, my sister decided it's been too long since I went on a date, so she set me up with some guy from her office."

"Bad date?" Priestly called over his shoulder.

"He didn't show up."

"Oo, that's rough."

"Yeah. I let my sister pick out my clothes and everything.

Letting my sister choose my outfit meant letting her put me in a dark purple short sleeve tube dress and a pair of black suede pumps. My hair, a deep chestnut color, was curled and pulled up in a high ponytail. She'd even talked me into contacts, which I usually only wear when I'm not feeling lazy as fuck. But apparently I shouldn't "hide those sparkly blues" behind my glasses.

"Probably would've been a shitty date anyway," I admitted.

"What makes you say that?" Trucker asked.

"My sister and I have vastly different taste in guys. She likes the average Joe type. You know, guys who read the paper with their coffee every morning and do the dishes right after dinner and, ugh, go to bed at a reasonable hour."

"That's like every girls dream. You into freaky guys or something?" Priestly asked, handing me my order.

"No, more like guys who quirky and original, oo, and who have a great sense of humor. But apparently those don't exist," I sighed, making my way over to a table near the window.

"Hey Trucker, I'll be right back. Don't let anyone steal my sub," I jokes, heading out to my car.

Time to ditch the heels and the dress. I climbed into my backseat and dug through my shoulder bag, pulling out a change of clothes. When I got back into the restaurant everyone went quiet.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, you just look different," Jen said with a smile.

I was wearing a pair of black leggings with dark grey shorts over them. My t-shirt was red with GEEK written across it in white and on my feel were a pair of black ankle boots with a chunky heel. I'd taken my hair out so that loose curls flowed down passed my shoulders.

"Yeah well, this is me when I don't let my sister play dress up," I said, finally sitting down to eat my sub.

But of course my cell chose that moment to ring. Fuck everything. I sighed, putting a fake smile on as I answered the phone.

"Mr. Henrickson, how may I help you? Uh-huh. Tomorrow's my day off sir. Well, if you really need to be sure. Yes sir I'll have your coffee ready. Okay. You too. Goodbye sir."

I slammed my phone down and stuffed a handful of curly fries in my mouth.

"Your boss?" Trucker asked.

"You mean the guy who spends more times staring at my boobs than working? Yeah, I'm his secretary and he's making me work on my day off."

"Why don't you quit?"

"I'm planning to as soon as I get another job lined up," I explained, taking a swig of coke.

"You wanna work here?"

"…Really?"

"Yeah, we've been meaning to hire someone new for a while now. Jobs yours if you want it," Trucker offered.

"You're not even gonna interview her?" Priestly asked, looking put out.

"No, she needs a better job and Wes needs someone, so I'm hiring on the spot."

"Yes! Yes I want to work here!"

"Great. One more thing."

"What?"

"What's your name?"

"Oh, right. Alice. Alice Singer."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm just throwing out there that this whole story is from Alice's POV, so I don't have to say that at the beginning of every chapter. Though I'm pretty sure it's obvious, just making things easier

Chapter 2

It had been two months since I started working at Beach City Grill and already I knew leaving my old job was the best decision I ever made. Jen and the other girl who worked there, Piper, had adopted me into their group after day one. As great as the girls were, it was Priestly I really connected with.

"Morning sunshine," I greeted as he came in the door, ten minutes late as usual.

"I haven't had coffee yet, don't talk to me," he grumbled.

Rolling my eyes I slid him a mug across the counter.

"Did you—

"Yes I did. Two creams, three sugars."

"And that right there is why you're my favorite."

I grinned at him as I finished wiping down the counters.

"Where is everybody?" he asked.

"Jen went to the store, Trucker's talking to Zo across the street, and Piper's shift doesn't start for another half hour."

"Just us then."

"Yeah, just us," I said, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach.

He chugged the rest of his coffee and came around the counter, purposely nudging me arm, before turning to clean his workspace a little.

"Do anything fun last night?" he asked.

"Piper and Jen came over for some girl talk."

"Why wasn't I invited?"

"Um, girl talk requires girls only."

"Pfft. Sexist."

"How can we talk about boys with a boy around?"

"It's not like you were talking about me."

I bit my lip and scrubbed harder at the counter, glad my back was facing him so he couldn't see me blushing.

"We were talking about our failed relationships. So you really wanna hear about that?" I asked.

"Hell yeah I do! I wanna hear about the idiots who didn't deserve to be with my ladies."

"Aw, thanks Priestly."

"We still on for movie night tonight?"

"Definitely. I was thinking The Princess Bride, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, and a Disney movie of your choosing."

"You're letting me pick?"

He turned to look at me in surprise.

"Well yeah, it's only fair," I said, shrugging.

"Who are you and what have you done with Alice?" he asked, threatening me with a spatula.

"I'm still me dumbass, but the girl talk last night put me in a good mood despite the lousy guys I've dated, so don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

"Hmm, fine. So what was so bad about the last guy you dated?"

"He was pretty great actually, until this one night while we were making out—

"Ugh, too much information."

"Let me finish. He told me I was a bad kisser."

"Maybe you are a bad kisser," he teased.

"I'm a great kisser! He was the one who friggin ate my face off every time he kissed me."

"Whatever you say."

"You don't believe me?"

"Hey, all I'm sayin is some people are just bad kissers. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. You probably just need more practice."

"That's it!"

I grabbed Priestly by the shoulders and spun him around to face me.

"What are you—

I didn't let him finish. Clutching the front of his shirt I yanked him down to my level and pressed my lips against his. He let out a surprised, "Mmmprgh", before relaxing into the kiss. I slid my lips languidly against his and lightly scraped my teeth over his bottom lip, smiling when he groaned against my mouth, before pulled back. We were both out of breath, standing there panting.

"Are we interrupting?"

We jumped apart, turning to see Jen and Trucker smirking at us.

"No! Priestly accused me of being a bad kisser, so I was proving him wrong," I explained.

"Uh-huh," Trucker said, clearly not buying it.

"So Priestly, is she a bad kisser?" Jen asked.

"N-no. She's good."

He went back to washing up cooking utensils, missing the look Jen was giving me. She gestured for me to come outside with her.

"So, what the hell was that?" she asked.

"Nothing. I really was just proving I'm a good kisser."

"I call bullshit."

"Just you know how I feel about him, but he doesn't feel the same. I'm totally stuck in the friend zone."

"But maybe—

"No, don't even start. I'm not gonna get my hopes up."

"What's going on?" Piper asked, parking her bike next to us.

"Alice kissed Priestly."

"What?!"

"Just to prove I wasn't a crappy kisser, God!"

"Was it good?"

"Of course it was. It was bloody brilliant."

"Then make a damn move," Piper urged.

"Guys, I appreciate you trying to help, but I'd rather just keep being friends than risk him rejecting me."

They sighed, shaking their heads as we headed back into the restaurant.

-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-

A high-pitched giggle caught my attention and I glanced up to see Tish leaning across the counter, talking to Priestly. Oh great.

"So what can I get for you," he asked.

Tish, hot chick extraordinaire, is the only person Priestly ever takes orders for. Not that I blame him, she's drop dead gorgeous with her stupid brown wavy hair and a body that could stop a truck. I'm relatively attractive, but she just puts everyone to shame. She's also kind of awesome, which just makes me hate her even more.

"Same as always Priestly," she said, smiling brightly at him before sitting at her usual table.

As soon as her order was up, Priestly brought it straight to her, chatting for a few minutes before coming back around the counter. I scowled at her.

"Someone's looked a little jealous," Piper mused quietly.

I suddenly became very interested in a piece of lint stuck to my shirt, ignoring Piper's comment.

The bell jingled above the door as a guy, surfer dude type, came in. He headed straight for Tish, who did that thing she does with her eyes before using her signature hook, telling guys she's never had a full on orgasm. So obviously they made plans for tonight. Same moves, different guy. I didn't want to see the look of disappointment on Priestly's face when he noticed her with a new guy.

"Hey."

I jumped at the sound of Priestly's voice.

"Huh?"

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, you just look a little out of it."

"I'm fine. Promise," I lied, not even convincing myself.

"Come on Alice, you know I know you better than that."

"What do you—

He took my hand and pulled me into the staff room, locking the door behind him.

"Alright. We're not leaving this room until you tell me what's wrong, so spill it," he demanded.

I swallowed hard, trying to think of an excuse, but coming up empty.

"I guess I'm feeling a little down. There's a lot on my mind."

"Anything I can help with?"

"I could really use a hug," I admitted, sniffing a little. If he knew he was the cause of my distress I wonder what he would say.

Without a word he pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his back and let my head rest on his shoulder. He rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"I'm sorry I pestered you."

"It's okay."

"I don't like seeing you sad," he mumbled.

I looked up at him and smiled as he wiped a few tears from my cheeks.

"What would I do without you?" I asked.

"Well considering I'm your best friend, I'd say you'd be pretty miserable."

"Please, like I'm not your best friend you'd be miserable without!" I teased.

"You are, and yes I would be," he said seriously.

We stared at each other for a moment before he cleared his throat nervously and unlocked the door.

"So, uh, should I just follow you in my car to your place after work?" he asked.

"Yeah. You excited for movie night?!"

"Absolutely," he grinned.

I took a deep breath trying, unsuccessfully, to calm my rapidly beating heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I tried not to hyperventilate on the drive home with Priestly following me in his car. It's just movie night Alice; you guys do it every week. Usually it's at his place. Actually…this is the first time it's been at my place. We marched up the stairs in silence, and I paused with my key in the lock.

"I apologize for the mess."

"It can't be that bad. You should see my place."

"I've seen your place," I grumbled.

"What's with the tone?"

"You're place is so much better than mine."

"Only cause my uncle died and left it to me."

"Right, sorry."

"Guy was kind of a jack ass anyway. You gonna open the door now?"

I sighed, turning the key and pushing open the door. My place was nice, but tiny, just the right size for one person. Priestly kicked off his boots and shuffled into the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge. I smiled to myself at the way he so easily made himself at home.

He snagged two beers from the fridge and plunked down on my couch. I slipped in the first disk and sat next to him, grabbing the phone.

"Half veggie, half pepperoni?" I asked.

"Sounds good."

I ordered the pizza and hit play, taking the beer Priestly offered me.

"How you holding up?" he asked suddenly.

"Fine, why?"

"I just don't like it when you're upset and I get the feeling you didn't tell me everything earlier."

I took a deep breath, followed by a swig of beer, before shifting on the couch to face him.

"Have you ever liked someone who didn't like you back?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"Great, then you'll understand how I'm feeling right now."

Oh. I'm sorry Alice, you probably don't wanna talk about it," he apologized.

"No, it's fine. It…it makes me sad Priestly. And I hate being sad, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"How do you know he doesn't like you?"

I laughed bitterly.

"I'm stuck in the friend zone hardcore."

"That really sucks dude."

"I know."

He opened his arms, giving me a sad smile. I leaned forward and hugged him around the waist. My ear was pressed against his chest and I was surprised how fast his heart was beating.

"I can feel your heart beat," I whispered.

He didn't say anything, but I didn't miss the shaky breath he let out and for a moment I allowed myself a sliver of hope that maybe there could be something between us. I pulled back slightly, glancing up at his face. His lips were so close to mine, if I moved forward a few inches we would be kissing. I watched his eyes flick to my mouth before looking back up at my eyes.

The doorbell rang, making me jump. I smiled sheepishly and got off the couch to get the pizza, giving the pizza guy a wide smile to mask the fact I was ready to murder him for ruining the moment. Oh well, at least now we have pizza.

The rest of the night went on without any moments that could have even remotely been considered romantic. I chucked a handful of popcorn at him, which of course prompted him to pelt me with skittles and by the time we were through our last movie, which wound up being Aladdin as it was Priestly's choice, we were both exhausted.

"You can crash on my couch if you want," I offered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You're half asleep anyway, so it's no big deal."

"Okay. Cool," he said, rolling over and snuggling into one of the pillows.

I snagged him a blanket from my closet and draped it over him, smiling when he mumbled a sleepy, "thanks." Even though I knew I should get to bed, there was no way I was getting any sleep thinking about Priestly on my couch.

-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-

When I woke up the next morning, I dragged myself out of bed and headed straight for the shower. Unfortunately, because I'm a dumbass, I opened the door without knocking because I forgot Priestly was here. My jaw dropped.

Priestly was standing there, eyes wide, with only a towel around his waist.

"Morning," he said awkwardly.

I was too distracted by the water dripping down his bare chest to answer. I forced myself to look back up at his face.

"Sorry, I should have knocked!" I apologized.

"No prob, I kind of high jacked your shower."

I nodded before backing out of the room, closing the door, and sighing. Well, that's one way to wake up.

We drove separate cars to work, but wen we walked in the doors together Piper cocked an eyebrow at me. I just shook my head, tied my apron and got straight to work. As usual Tish sauntered in looking gorgeous, but kind of sad.

"You okay Tish?" Priestly asked.

"Bad hook up last night."

"Oh, sorry."

"Why can't I find a guy who's nice on the inside and not just the outside?"

"Maybe you're looking in the wrong places."

"Mm, maybe," she said, giving him a sly smile.

My heart felt like it was cracking in two and I swallowed the lump that was rising in my throat. Any glimmer of hope I was still holding on to from last night was snuffed out in an instant.

Then of course the door opened and some ridiculously good-looking guy came in and everything Tish said when right out the window as he claimed all her attention.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Why is it that guys like Priestly get overlooked? Oh, right, because people are too superficial to see beneath the surface.

No one will ever know what t truly great guy he is. He's beautiful, crazy hair, piercings, and all.

-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-TIH-

There was a knock at my door around seven thirty that night, just as I was starting to make dinner. I quickly dropped the spaghetti into the pot and went to answer the door.

I didn't recognize who it was at first. He was tall with dark blonde slightly gelled hair. He was wearing a pair of tan khakis, a blue button down shirt, and dress shoes. If it weren't for the light dusting of freckles and those bright green eyes, and the fact his neck tattoo was still visible under his collar, I probably wouldn't have recognized him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Priestly," I said slowly, still a little unsure.

"Yeah. Can I, uh, can I come in?" he asked, smiling nervously.

I stepped out of the way to allow him entry into my apartment. He caught sight of himself in the mirror by the door and looked confused for a moment, like he almost didn't recognize himself.

"So, what's with the get up?" I asked, a little harsher than I meant to.

"What do you…well, do you like it?"

"Does it matter what I think?"

"You're my best friend Alice, of course it matters. I just, I thought you might like it."

Anger was boiling under my skin. Why does he care what I think? He should be asking Tish. I don't matter.

"Look Priestly, why are you doing this?"

"I, well, I like this girl and I really want her to like me, but I wasn't sure she'd want me with all my crazy hair and piercings and shit, and—

"So why the hell are you wasting your time with me?" I exploded.

"I…what?" he asked, confused.

"You know what I'm talking about. God Priestly what is your problem?! It doesn't matter what you look like on the outside, it's what's on the inside that matters! You shouldn't have to change your appearance just to accommodate for what some girl wants."

"Alice I don't—

"If she doesn't like you when you have the crazy hair and the piercings and the t-shirts then she's not gonna like you when you wear shit from Banana Republic. You're still the same guy on the inside and nothing is ever gonna change that. Get it through your head already Priestly. She is never going to have feelings for you!" I yelled.

As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them. It wasn't fair for me to suddenly blow up because I was feeling sorry for myself. Priestly's eyes were wide with surprise and he looked so…hurt. I couldn't bare it. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and never let go. I wanted to tell him that everything was going to be okay and that even if Tish didn't love him I did. I wanted to rip the damn banana republic shirt off him and toss him on my bed and just love him until neither of us could breathe because the force of it was just too much.

But instead we just stood there staring at each other, not moving, not speaking, and not breathing. This isn't what I wanted.

And then he was gone. He bolted out of my apartment without looking back. And I slid to the floor. I'm the one who hurt him but it felt like my heart was the one that was destroyed. But I refused to let myself cry. I didn't deserve to cry. Priestly's my best friend and I destroyed him. By the time I turned off the boiling water, my spaghetti was mushy…I ate it anyway.

*The next day at Beach City Grill*

I was dreading work this morning. It was gonna be awkward as fuck. Not that I had anyone to blame but myself. When you smash your best friends hopes and dreams, you deserve all the shit you get.

When I walked into the shop it was obvious people were clued in. I'll admit I was a little relieved to see Priestly looking like his old self again, well for the most part; obviously he didn't have his sideburns. His hair was spiked up in a green Mohawk, he piercings were all in place and he was wearing a long sleeve shirt, the torso part was white and the sleeves were green, that read "I Sell Crack for the CIA" His eyes locked onto mine for a moment before he turned to Trucker.

"Hey Trucker, mind if I take a little break? It's kind of stuffy in here."

"Sure Priestly, no problem."

As soon as the words left Trucker's mouth Priestly was out the door. I shuffled behind the counter and tied my apron; not missing the look Jen was sending me. It was weird seeing a glare like that on her face.

"Alright Jen, spill it. What's up?" I asked.

"I think you know."

"Look I didn't mean to hurt him. I just—

"Hurt him? You didn't hurt him. You broke him. He tried to tell you how he felt and you threw it back in his face."

"You lost me."

"Fine. You know what, tell me your version of what happened."

"Okay, Priestly showed up at my door last night wearing shit from Banana Republic. He asked what I thought and I told him I didn't understand what he was doing. Apparently, he was trying to impress someone. Obviously I knew who he was talking about, so I told him Tish would never like him."

"Tish?"

"Yeah Tish."

"…Oh my God."

"What's wrong?"

"You think, I mean, you thought he was talking about Tish?"

"Who else would he be talking about?"

"You really don't know do you?"

I shook me head. Jen surprised me by pulling me into a hug.

"Oh honey. Priestly wasn't talking about Tish."

"I don't understand."

"Think about it Alice. Why the hell would he be so upset? If this was just a normal fight you guys could work it out, but it's not. He thinks you don't care about him."

"Of course I care about him, he's my…"

That's when it clicked.

"Me…oh my god he was talking about me."

"There it is," Jen said, patting my shoulder.

"But why did, I mean, what did and—

"Look he called me last night and told me he thought he might actually have a shot with you because you were talking about some guy you thought didn't like you and how you were stuck in the friend zone. He actually let himself hope you meant him, so he finally got up the courage to tell you. You've gotta go talk to him and fix this like, now."

"Trucker I have to go!" I shouted on my way out the door.

I ran down the street looking for him everywhere. Dammit! I turned around and ran back to the shop.

"Trucker, where'd he go?"

"Try around back angel."

I bolted out of the restaurant and headed around back. There he was, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. The gravel crunched under my converse, making him jump and open his eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked.

I shouldn't have been surprised by the coldness in his voice, but it still made me flinch.

"I wanna talk."

"I think you said enough last night," he said, walking away from me.

"Wait, please."

"I can't Alice. I just can't okay."

I didn't really think about what I did next. All I knew was that I wanted to talk and I couldn't do that with him walking away. I walked forward and wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face in his back.

"Let me go."

"No."

"Alice."

"Please. Please just let me talk."

He didn't say anything, but he wasn't trying to pull away either, so I took that as my signal to start talking.

"Last night I was royally pissed off. The fact that you thought you needed to change your appearance to get the girl you wanted…I didn't understand. And the truth is, I thought you were talking about Tish."

I felt his muscles tense at that.

"But now I know that's not who you meant. Y-you were talking about me. God, I'm so sorry I didn't realize it Priestly. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that. I didn't know how you felt about me."

By now there were tears running down my face, but I didn't care. I spoke through them.

"But now I do and I want you to know that you don't have to change for me. I love you. I love you so much exactly the way you are. You're the most genuinely nice person I've ever met. You're hilarious and smart and you're not afraid to be exactly who you are because you don't give a flying fuck what other people think of you. I feel like the biggest bitch on the planet and I understand if you don't want me anymore. I just wanted you to know."

We stood there in silence. I didn't dare to move for fear it would mean detaching myself from him forever.

"Let go."

Two words. All it took were two words and the tears were flowing more than before.

"Yeah. Sorry, I won't um, b-bug you any…" I trailed off, letting go and staring at the ground not bothering to hold back the sobs escaping my throat.

Priestly's hands found my shoulders before sliding down my arms and rubbing them soothingly.

"Shh, I just needed to turn around," he whispered.

Heat spread through my chest, making me feel warm and tingly inside. I felt like I was on pins and needles. Like I could float away at any second and the only thing keeping me grounded were the gentle hands resting on my arms.

"So-so you s-still want m-me?" I asked, shaking.

"Of course I still want you," he murmured.

Fingers slid under my chin and a gentle hand was placed on my hip. Our eyes locked and I was surprised to see that his guy-liner was running a little. I reached a tentative hand up and touched his cheek. He tilted my chin up and leaned down to press his lips gingerly to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, moving my lips in sync with his. He gripped my hip tightly with one hand and let the other tangle in my hair. I gently nibbled on his bottom lip until he got the hint and opened his mouth. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, teasing it against his and spurring him into action. He groaned into my mouth and backed me up against the brick wall, squeezing my hips holding me as close as humanly possible.

My fingers threaded through his Mohawk, which was softer than I expected. God, his tongue was doing beautifully wicked things in my mouth. It was almost more than I could bear. Practically growling, I grabbed the front of his shirt and flipped us around so he was the one with his back against the bricks. I pulled back, panting, gripping the front of his shirt and hiding my face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I know."

I looked up at him expectantly.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna say it?"

"Hmm, nah I think I'll let you wonder."

I glared at him for a moment before leaning up and biting him hard at the base of the neck. His breath hitched as I sucked at the wound to sooth the pain and raise a love bite. I loved the way he was writhing against me and when I finally pulled away his mouth was open and he was breathing heavily.

"I love you," he breathed, pulling me in for another kiss on the mouth.

I smiled into the kiss and held onto him for dear life.

"Good and I promise I will make up for being such a bitch to you."

"Oh yeah, what did you have in mind?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," I said, smirking up at him.


End file.
